


A Helping Hand

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Begging, Butt Plugs, Daddy Hunk, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Laundry, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Shiro begs for Hunk's attention and gets more than a helping hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [c0cunt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/gifts).



> Flash commission for Coco who had been playing around with this idea for a while and got me to write it. I can officially say I've written daddy kink. Thank you for commissioning me!

 

Hunk hums a familiar tune to himself while he happily does his laundry. He folds shirt after shirt neatly and places them gently on the bed, occasionally glancing over at Shiro, lying naked on the bed beside his clothes. The needy expression on his face grows with every passing moment, but Hunk can’t entertain him if he won’t behave.

“The plug…” Shiro whines, chest pressed down to the bed and hands out in front of him like he was told. He shifts his thighs apart and sways his hips, trying desperately to nudge the plug in him to the right spot. He grunts in frustration when he can't manage to do it.

Hunk smiles to himself and continues folding a towel without looking over directly. “What about the plug, hmm? Use your words.” He can't give into Shiro's desires so quickly. That would spoil the whole purpose of their fun, but he has been awfully patient so far.

“D-daddy… Please?” Shiro whispers as he squirms, trying with increasing desperation to nudge his prostate and draw Hunk's attention. With how much he keeps moving, it's clear that he hasn't managed to succeed.

Hunk looks up from his remaining pile of laundry and smiles fondly. “Already? Such a needy little boy,” Hunk teases gently as he makes his way to Shiro's side. Walking around the bed, he clicks his tongue and hums at the way Shiro whines for him, easily parting his legs once Hunk draws near. “How am I ever going to get anything done if you need so much of my attention?”

Shiro spreads himself out further on the bed, presenting himself as he bites his lip to keep himself from begging again. "Good boys need attention," he answers lowly and looks over his shoulder, eyes glinting at the prospect of earning his release.

“And do you think you’ve been a _good_ boy?” Hunk asks in a low hum, letting his hands come to rest on the back of Shiro's thighs. With a firm squeeze he sends a shiver through Shiro's body and smiles to himself. One of his hands promptly slides up to stroke over the flared base of the plug protruding from Shiro's firm muscular ass.

Shivering beneath Hunk's touch, Shiro can only manage an eager nod. He's a ready piece of clay for Hunk to work with, completely pliable to whatever Hunk wants to do. He considers his options and thinks aloud, “I don’t know… You’ve been whining an awful lot.”

“ _Please_ ," Shiro begs again, arching his back to make a show of his body. "I’ll be _so_ good for _you_.” The playfulness in his tone rang through the room. Hunk can't place his attention anywhere else when Shiro sounds like that.

Hunk hums his approval, skirting his hands over Shiro's ass, pulling his cheeks aside for a better view. “You know Daddy _likes_ it when you’re good." Fingers digging into the firm muscle of Shiro's ass, Hunk watches lube run from down from around the plug. "We better take of that, shouldn’t we?”

“Y-yes, ye--” Shiro barely manages to speak before Hunk gently tugs out the plug, wiggling just to make Shiro buck backwards in search of it. The cracked moan almost masks the sound his fingers make against the sheets as he grasps at the fabric.

"Look at you,” Hunk soothes and slowly replaces the plug with his fingers. Two slide in effortlessly, sending a shiver through Shiro’s body. He moans and rolls his hips, desperately wanting more and too out of his mind to ask for it. Hunk grins wider. "So eager for my fingers."

Shiro doesn’t deny it, giving himself into the way Hunk curls and thrusts his fingers. The more he reacts, the more his muscles tense and ripple. "Fu-fuck,” he groans and presses his face into the mattress.

"Mind your language,” Hunk warns and presses his fingers in find Shiro’s prostate. Biting his lip, Hunk hums again, thrusting his fingers so he can be sure he’s got Shiro’s complete attention, and pauses knuckle deep.

The cry from Shiro’s mouth is everything he wants to hear. "Y-yes, _Daddy_." Shiro’s practically drooling into the bed with how desperate he is. "I need... I need.."

"Good boy." Hunk begins to scissor him open, working him closer and closer to the edge. He adds another finger and then another, knowing full well just how much Shiro loves it. "Such a very needy boy. What is it that you need?"

Grinding back, Shiro begs, " _Please_ let me come." His voice is almost broken, teetering on the edge of completely losing all ability to speak. He pushes on to keep Hunk happy, knowing he’ll be well rewarded if he’s good.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Hunk moves his hand slower, teasing his fingers out until Shiro whines. His own voice drips with amusement despite the stern tone he takes, intentionally playing with Shiro with his tone as much as his fingers.

Shiro shudders and gasps, clenching into the sheets like he might fall apart completely. "Please let me _come_ , Daddy. I need it." His voice dissolves into huffs and grunts between bites of his lip. His weight falls forward onto his arms before he leans completely on the bed and pushes his ass back onto Hunk’s fingers.

Hunk leans forward and whispers nice and low into Shiro’s ear, "Have you been good?" The bed squeaks under Hunk’s weight suddenly pressed against it. Even Shiro seems to tense in anticipation at his move.

Mouth pressed against the sheets, leaving wet patches as he pants and rolls his hips, Shiro barely manages to form word. " _So..._ good. Let me--uh _c-come--_ for you, Daddy.” He peers up at Hunk with a shine to his eyes, begging with his gaze, his mouth, and his body.

"Okay, precious boy." Chuckling, Hunk reaches for Shiro’s neglected cock, dripping with precum that continues to fall and creates even more wet spots on the linen. "You may come." Hunk pumps slowly at first, teasing and stroking until he’s sure Shiro is ready. He picks up speed the moment Shiro whines and completely picks up the pace when Shiro works himself back onto the fingers in his ass before trying to thrust into Hunk’s hand.

Shiro’s voice breaks on a muffled moan, face burying into the bed. So needy and desperate for relief, he thrusts and bucks and makes series of low grunts and groans, entire body shuddering. "Thank--" he begins and loses words as his breath hitches and he comes messily over Hunk’s fingers and the sheets. He slumps forward to the bed a moment after, Hunk’s hands slipping free and dragging lightly over his skin. " _Thank_ you, thank you,” he sighs happily and closes his eyes.

Hunk kisses his forehead and pulls himself away to head to the bathroom to wash his hands. He stops briefly to cast a look over his laundry and Shiro lying as a complete mess beside it. "Now I'm going to have to wash these sheets too... because of the mess you've made."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was fun to write. Who knew I'd enjoy it :D Any feedback is much appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr (@foxberryblue)](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and Twitter ([@foxberryblue](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier)).


End file.
